Troubles
by cattie13
Summary: Ok, im not good with thus but, This story is about a girl called Rose who can't speak due to a horrible incident so she moved and it seem her troubles keep following her whether she goes, A vampire can sence power around the new girl and decides to make !


**Ok this is my first story and I'm sure it's probably rubbish but I wanted to see what you guys thought before I gave up on writing and my friend persuaded me that I should put It in here so he could read it so here goes.**

_**Oh damn**_

I thought as soon as I woke up realizing what today was. The first day of my new school, in my new town where I knew NO ONE! And worse than that I had had another vision about my future and again it wasn't good. Oh yeah I should probably explain right about now what I am, I am a full blooded shape shifter with the powers of telepathy, visions and I control the elements. Cool right? I know I'm awesome. (My friend and I joke about this so I added it for him.) Anyway, I glanced at the time to see it was only 6:30 am, so I decided to take a shower and get dressed in black skinny jeans, black and white converses as well as that I put on a grey t shirt with a fake leather jacket other that.

After applying lip gloss and black eyeliner I walked slowly downstairs trying to make getting to school that little bit slower.

"Rose, are you coming?" My mother shouted from the kitchen, not realizing I was behind her until I tapped her shoulder. Now ya'll are probably wondering why I didn't just say yeah or I'm here? Well that would be because I can't talk, well at least not anymore after…The incident.

But after saying all that your probably bored but don't worry my life is going to get pretty exciting soon.

I wrote down on a notebook I always carry with me 'Do I have to go to school?' with a pout on my lips. My only reply was a nod of her head before she turned around and asked if I was hungry. It was my turn to shake my head now since I couldn't stomach anything at the moment.

*8:00*

I had just parked my new silver maseratti grancabrio when everyone turned to stare at me and I had a hard time keeping my head up with a look of boredom on my face. As soon as I was inside the school building I could feel the minds of other supernatural's, my immediate thought was 'this going to be interesting'. I looked down the hall and wondered where the office was when someone bumped into me from my left making me tense up automatically,

"Oh sorry, you're the new girl everyone's talking about? –A nod from my head- Do you need help finding the office? –another nod from me- follow me" And that was my first friend. I later found out he was called Brett he was a year older than me. (Brett: short brown hair that stopped just before his ears and his eyes were a deep brown with green mixed in, he was about 5'11 towering over my 5'1 figure) Once we reached the office I found out I had all my classes with him.

Rose Harrison-9J1

-English

-Maths

-Break

-P.E

-Lunch

-History

-R.E

That's what my day would consist of fortunately we had P.E I loved that I just hoped we were doing something good not cheerleading or some stupid thing like that. (Obviously no offence to cheerleaders, just being kind of stereotypical)

*END OF THE DAY*

I was heading towards my car at the far end of the car park, but I was in for a shock when I got there because a boy who looked around about the same age as me maybe slightly older leaning against my car door.

I wrote on my notepad 'can I help you?' and showed it to him with a frown on my face.

"Yes, actually you can. Do you know what I am?-I nodded my head, he was a vampire- well then talk to me in my mind, I know you can." He said almost like he was a aggravated child.

'What do you want?' I whispered in is mind obviously shocked to hear what my voice sounded like,

'Why are you here and what exactly are you?' He was being to sound angrier and angrier and for no reason I raised my eyebrow but once again whispered in his mind

'I'm a shifter and I'm here because I needed a new start don't get your knickers in a twist, jeez' But that didn't get the best reaction.

He launched himself at me and punched me in the gut, enough to wind me, I saw him pull his hand back ready to aim but before his fist made contact, someone gripped it in a hand breaking hold.

"That's no way to treat a lady now is it?" The low voice behind me said. Who was he? I recognised that voice from somewhere but…where?

**Ok that was my first chapter of my first story. Soooo what do you guys think? Honestly? No hate reviews but I will accept help? :P**

**Thank you for reading.**

**-Catherinex**


End file.
